Survival
by Emily Madhatter
Summary: Lightning, her friends and family become shipwrecked on Gran Pulse. Who will be sacrificed? Will they be able to survive the dangerous land? In a world ruled by monstrous fal'cie and mysterious secrets, will the castaways ever find their way back home? This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please do not kill me!
1. Chapter 1

SURVIVAL

**Chap 1-How the Journey Began**

Lightning took another deep breath of air filled with salt water. She smiled at the scent and soon thoughts of the upcoming vacation came into her thoughts. Just a few more hours and she would be lying on a beach with her friends and family enjoying some well-deserved relaxation time. She and her friends have been looking forward to this trip all year. Dressed in a black tank top with a black skirt and flat dress shoes to match, she was more than ready for this trip. All of her friends and family chipped in and now the time had finally come. She smiled at the thought of finally being able to spend time with her younger sister, Serah but then frowned at the fact of her sister's boyfriend, Snow being on the trip with them. The only reason she agreed to have that idiot come was because Serah started crying and Lightning hates for her sister to be unhappy.

"Mommy!" Suddenly, Lightning's 10 year old son came running from the back and into his mother's arms. "Yes, Noel, what is it?" She asked. "Dad and Uncle Caius are playing hide and seek with me! Help me find a hiding space!" Noel pleaded with his mother as he grabbed a hold of her skirt and looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. Lightning couldn't help but chuckle at her son's playful nature. "Shh." She said as she took Noel's hand and led him into her room and into her closet. She closed the closet door and soon she and her son were engulfed in darkness. Noel chuckled a bit. Lightning told her son to shush once again as she soothed her fingers through his shoulder length brown hair. Noel stood still and tried his best to stay quiet.

Moments later, heavy footsteps were heard coming into Lightning's room. Noel's breathing quickened as he tried his hardest not to laugh. Lighting sighed at her son's enthusiasm for mischief. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped at the closet and Noel let out a small snicker. Even though it was small, Lightning knew that they have been exposed. The closet door flew open to reveal a 6'2 tall man with shoulder length purple hair, broad shoulders and chest. He was dressed in a black tank top and purple shorts. "Caius." Lightning spoke with a hint of mischief in her voice and a smile on her face. "Lighting." Caius' stern voice startled Noel but Lightning stood her ground. Caius bent down to Noel's level who hid behind his mother. "You little cheater." He growled with a playful grin on his face. "Caius, I can help my son if I want to." Lightning spoke. Caius growled as he stood back up to Lightning's level. He towered over here but she was not intimidated. "I do not recall you even agreeing to play with us, so therefore your involvement is against the rules." He said as he crossed his arms and frowned. Lightning rolled her eyes. "I make my own rules." She said. Caius chuckled and said "Typical Lightning." Lighting smiled.

"I am going to find daddy!" Noel said as he ran out of the closet, leaving Lightning and Caius to their playful squabble. Lighting attempted to move out of the closet but Caius used his arm to block her way. "Excuse me." She says as she attempts to move his arm but to no avail. Caius gives her his classic arrogant smirk that she learned that she hated long ago. Blue eyes meet purple and for a second, both felt a surge of electricity through their body. Lightning ducks under Caius' arm and she walks out the room. Caius admires her figure that is clearly shown in her outfit as she walks away. He then quickly walks away and scowls himself for looking at his best friend's wife. Lightning feels Caius' eyes on her but pays no attention to it. Every once in a while she is reminded of the past but quickly learned to let it go.

Serah was listening to her IPod while dancing around her boyfriend, Snow, who was trying to focus on steering the boat. However, the more she danced and smiled at him, the harder it became to focus on steering the boat. Serah purposely caressed her soft, delicate hand against Snow's rough stubble and in addition she flashed her bright blue eyes at her fiancé. Snow smiled and took a quick glance at the love of his life. He admired her beauty that only intensified with her outfit-a white dress that stopped to her knees and heels to match. He also caught a glance at her silver engagement necklace and the earrings to match. Serah then proceeded to play with Snow's engagement necklace around his neck and then she placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. Snow quickly put the boat into auto-pilot and took Serah by the hand. She giggled as he led them to her bedroom.

"Daddy!" Noel said as he ran up to his dad and pounced on him. Michael was still looking for Noel in the kitchen. "There you are." Michael said through his laughter. He then lifted his son up in the air and up on his shoulder. Noel started chuckling and enjoying the free time with his father. Moments later, Lightning walks in. "So, this is where my favorite pair of males went to." She said with a smile as she went to join the group hug with her and her son. Even though Michael was much taller than Lightning, he enjoying running his fingers through her smooth, pink hair and hugging her small frame. Lightning closed her eyes as she rested her head on her husband's large chest and inhaled his normal scent. Noel started to play in his father's short blond hair. "Uncle Caius!" Noel exclaimed as he ran towards to entrance to greet his uncle. Lightning and Michael both rolled their eyes at how energetic their son was.

"Your wife is a cheater." Caius growled as he sat down with Noel in his lap. Michael wore a confused look and Noel took it upon himself to explain. "Mommy helped me to find a hiding space from you and Uncle Caius. That's all." He said. "But she wasn't even supposed to be in the game." Caius rebuked. Michael shrugged. "It's just hide and seek." He said with a smirk and Caius glared at him. "Thanks, dear." Lightning said as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on his cheek. Caius looked away from the sight and Noel did an "ewww." Come on, Uncle Caius. Let's go try to catch some fish!" Noel said as he pulled Caius along out of the kitchen. Michael was about to walk out to but then was stopped by Lightning. "Michael, do you really think we are making the right choice? I mean," her voice trails off as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of folded up white paper. It looked as if it was years old. "This could really ruin our vacation." She says in a shaking voice. "Hey, do not worry. We finally get a chance to make this right so let's take it. Everything will be ok." Michael flashes his famous smile and lightning admires the way his dark brown eyes sparkle. He then takes the paper and puts it in his pocket. "I am sorry." She says as she lowers her head. Michael lifts her up by her chin so that they were making eye contact. "Don't be. I am still here." He said as he embraces her.

Serah rests her head on Snow's bare chest as he strokes her damp pink hair with one hand and uses the other to hold her around her tiny waist. Serah raises her head to speak and says "I love you, Snow." With the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Snow does his classic grin and says "I love you, too babe. That is why I am marrying you as soon as we get back from vacation." He said as he removes some of Serah's pink hair from her forehead and places a kiss on her forehead. "I cannot imagine life without you, Serah." Snow says with the most genuine smile and sincere eyes. "Snow…" Serah says with a smile as she gradually begins to fall asleep on his chest and with her hands tangled in his blond hair. Snow listens for any sign of trouble from the seas but nothing seems to spark his hearing. He then slowly lets his guard down and goes into a very light sleep.

Caius handed Noel a fishing rod. Noel quickly took it and plopped down near the edge of the boat. Caius chuckled at Noel's enthusiasm for fishing. Caius remembered he had the same excitement when his dad took him fishing. "Uncle Caius?" Noel spoke. Caius looked at him. "You and my dad have been friends for a long time, huh?" He asked with a glint of happiness in his eyes. Caius nodded. "So long that he made you my godfather." He said. Caius nodded again. "I wish I had a friend like that." He said with a sad smile. Caius embraced Noel. "You will, someday. It takes time and dedication. Just wait and see, Noel." Noel looked up and smiled big at Caius. The way that Caius used to smile when he was younger. Caius felt a pang in his chest but he quickly ignored it and returned the boy's smile. Noel snuggled close to Caius. He then hugged Noel tighter, pushing aside his ill thoughts.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on the boat and Snow sprint into action. When he reached the monitor, it showed enormous storm clouds moving quickly their way. He turned the auto-pilot off and tried desperately to drive them out of the storm. Serah, who was woken up by Snow's sudden outburst, followed by the rest of the crew, gathered around the monitor in horror. Rain started to fall heavily and the waves started to become fiercer. No matter when Snow turned, the storm was everywhere. A big wave was about to engulf Serah but her sister quickly pushed her out the way. The water filled Lightning's lungs and Michael had to run to her aid in the hard-to-see rain. Caius looked on, but was unable to do anything. He was tending to his scared nephew. Snow couldn't avoid the big rock perturbing from the waters. He couldn't avoid the boat sinking. He couldn't avoid himself and the crew being engulfed by waves of never-ending water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2-Gran Pulse**

Gran Pulse. A place full of Fal'cie and their servants known as l'cie. Also, monsters known as ce'ith-l'ice who fail their focus-dwell on every corner of this vast wilderness. People of cocoon are terrified of the world below. This world is where Lightning, her friends and family crash landed. "No." Noel whimpered as he clung to his mother who was laying unconsciousness in the rubble. He was the only one awake. He violently shook his mother and father, trying desperately to wake them. Lightning has a small gash in her temple and Michael's arm was crushed by some rubble. Serah was laying on top of Snow, who still had her in his arms even though he was unresponsive. Caius was laying on his side, with his purple hair, covering his facial features. Tears started to swell in Noel's eyes as he feared the worst.

A large hand rested on Noel's shoulder, startling him. He looked up to see that it was Caius. He hadn't suffered any wounds and had heard Noel's crying. "Everything will be ok, buddy. I am sure the others will wake up. Lightning is a very strong woman." Caius said with a hint of admiration in his voice. "Can't you do something, Uncle Caius?" Noel asked him. Caius kneeled down and checked Lightning's pulse. Her skin was warm against his fingers, but he ignored the temptation to caress her skin. Her pulse was very faint, but at least she was alive. He then checked Michael's pulse and received the same result. Noel then ran to Snow and Serah. He successfully woke them up. Snow still clung tightly to Serah, trying to calm her down. Caius dipped his hand in the nearby water and lightly splashed some on Lightning and Michael. The two slowly started to woke up. Much to Caius' relief. However, his relief was short-lived as he and the rest of the crew started to realize they had crash landed on hell on earth-Gran Pulse.

Lightning and Michael hid their fear so that they wouldn't scare their son even more. Serah clung tighter to snow and Noel had found comfort in his mother's embrace. Caius did a quick scan of the huge wilderness. All he saw were trees and plants for miles and miles. "We should find some shelter." Michael finally spoke up. "Shelter? In this hell hole?" Serah said. "Do any of you have any better ideas?" He said. Everyone was silent. "I think Michael is right." Lightning spoke up. "We can't just stay here. We need to find some food and shelter. Then we can think about finding a way out of here." Everyone agreed and were about to look for some sustainable means of living. Suddenly, black smoke started to circle the group of castaways. Noel clung tighter onto his mother who was clinging to her husband and her sister. Caius and Snow tried their best to fend off the smoke but it just kept getting thicker and thicker. The ground started to rumble and a large metallic object started to descend from the earth. It stood tall in front of the frightened crew. Its face was covered with a black cloak and nothing but its silhouette was visible. Caius knew what it was, he had read about them and studied them for years. "The Fal'cie Adam."

A voice rang from the Fal'cie Adam. "Come to me, children of the world above! Come to know me and my land as your own! Study it until you have known every secret about this mysterious wilderness! The curse of being L'cie shall not be what binds you to do this, but the desire to get back to your homeland will be your drive! Heed my words for only one of you will be lucky enough to survive to tell the story! Use these gifts as you continue your journey!" The black smoke grew thicker around the group until they were completely engulfed in it. Soon, the smoke dispersed and each one of the castaways had their own weapons. And with that, he left as quickly as he had come. Everyone observed their new "gifts." Lightning received a gunblade. She had only read about this in books. Even though she has never used one, the books taught her how to operate one. Serah received a bow and magical arrows. The purpose of the magical arrows she didn't quite understand it. Michael had a sword and a shield. Snow had brass knuckles. Caius had a purple sword with an eye on it. He didn't quite know why, but what he did know was some kind of power was emanating from the weapon. Noel had twin swords that were almost his height.

Serah started to hyperventilate and this upset Noel who started to cry. Snow held onto to Serah while Lightning started to comfort Noel. He buried his face in his mother's neck and started sobbing and whimpering. "Hey, it is ok. Noel, please do not worry. Mommy is here." Lightning said as she kissed her son gently on his cheek. "Yeah, and your father too." Michael said as he ruffled up Noel's brown hair. Caius wanted to comfort him as well but figured the parents were doing a nice job at that. "Only one of us will be lucky enough to survive? And since when do any of us know how to handle weapons!" Serah screamed with her hands shaking. "Hey," Snow spoke up as he embraced Serah. "Do not worry. I have experience in fighting. Your hero will protect you." He said as he gave his signature smile. Lightning rolled her eyes at his stupid optimistic ways. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing, but she couldn't dare show it. She had to be strong for her son. "Ok, I think we should still look for shelter." Michael said. "What's the point, huh?" Serah said with her eyes turning red and she loosened out of Snow's grip. "The point is so that we will not be stranded out here at night, Serah." Lightning gave her two cents while still rocking Noel, who had stopped crying for the time being.

"All we have to do is find somewhere that we can sleep as well as sustain food and water." Caius said as he continued to survey the land. "I advise we stay away from a lot of wooden areas. Those areas is where the most monsters are. But I can't guarantee that we will not run into any monsters." Caius said as he tightening the grip on his scary-looking sword. "If the time comes to use them, then I guess we have no choice." Caius looked at his best friend for a signal. Michael nodded as he started to walk with Lightning and the rest of the crew following. The group made sure to stand clear of the woods, like Caius suggested. Snow had found some wood to make a fire and Serah had found some fruit to eat. The group so far had not encountered any monsters, but they were still very cautious.

Noel had started walking on his feet but he still stayed very close to his mother. Michael and the other guys stayed on guard for any signs of danger. Everything seemed to be going fine until a Cie'th came flying towards their way. "Caius! Guard Lightning and the others. Snow, let's handle this thing!" Michael ordered as he charged at the monster. "NO, Michael!" Lightning tried to protest but she and her son were already being taken to safety by Caius. "Everything is going to be alright, Lightning." The way Caius said those words sent chills up Lightning's spine. "What do you mean? Did you forget what that Fal'cie said!? Only one of us will survive! What if they get killed?" Serah yelled as she ran towards the monster with her bow. She continued to yell as she neared the Cie'th. "No, Serah!" Lightning tried to run after her but Caius was blocking her way. Snow, who became distracted by the sisters yelling, had his guard down for a split second. However, in that split second, the flying Cie'th had struck Snow in his side and had sent him flying across the ground. Serah shot a bow at the beast and it exploded while it was in its body. That was the end of the Cie'th. Serah and the rest of the crew were relieved but this was short-lived as more flying Cie'th started to appear.

Michael grabbed Lightning's hand as he led the rest of the crew in the opposite direction as they started to run. Caius picked up Noel and followed Michael's suit. Caius saw a tree house in the distance. "Michael! We can find refuge in the tree house over there!" He said to him as he tried to keep his breath while still running and holding Noel. Michael nodded and then he looked behind me only to see that the Cie'th were still following them. He led the crew into the direction of the tree house. Luckily, there was a ladder to get into the tree house. Also, there was a door that could be closed. Michael let his wife get on followed by her sister and the rest of the castaways. Michael quickly climbed up the ladder and closed the door shut before the flying Cie'th could get any nearer. For a while, there was utter silence as everyone tried to figure out what to do next. So many questions running through their head but none of them said these horrid thoughts out loud? Would anyone of them be sacrificed? And what 'secrets' must they unlock? Will they ever get back home?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The group of castaways sat silently on the floor of their little hideout. Lightning had found some more fruit since Serah dropped the fruit that she picked during the battle. She then distributed to everyone in the group and then sat down next to her husband and child. "We have to find a way to survive on this island, then we can worry about escaping. Our number priority should be our safety." He said. "Safety!? No one is safe here! We are on Gran Pulse, hell on earth!" Serah yelled. "Serah," Lightning spoke. "As long as we stay together, we will be okay." She said with a smile as Noel curled up in her mother's lap. "It will be getting dark soon. We have to find a way to keep warm. This place is too risky to set a fire. We will have to find a safe place on the solid ground." Caius informed the others. "Uncle Caius," Noel started. Caius looked at him with attentiveness. "Do you really think only one of us will survive?" He said with tears in his brown eyes. Caius walked over to him and rubbed his long, brown hair and gave him a smile. "Noel, no one is going to die. Fal'cies do have a tendency to lie and as long as we don't give up hope, then we will be fine." Caius said. Noel then looked down at his twin swords that were by his side and was about to pick one up. Caius quickly stopped him before his parents could react. "Noel, don't you worry about having to use these. Leave the fighting up to the grown-ups." Caius said as he took the swords and fastened them on his back. "But," Noel was about to protest but then his father interrupted. "Son, I will protect you. So please, don't worry about getting any blood on your hands." He said. "Yeah!" Snow yelled out of nowhere as he threw his fist up in the air. "Leave the fighting to the hero!" He said with his signature grin. Lightning got up quickly and punched Snow in the stomach. Serah quickly ran to his side and glared at her sister. Snow went tumbling down to the ground in pain. "Some hero." She grumbled as she faced towards the window. "Caius, you say it is best to be on solid ground to sleep, correct?" He asked. Caius nodded. "Well, I was thinking, if we were to do that, then each of us would have to take turns keeping watch to make sure nothing attacks us." She advised. Michael quickly agreed. "Yeah, I will take the first watch." Michael said with a smile. "I shall take the second one." Said Caius. "Third for me." Snow grinned. "We should have one more person just to be safe. "Ok, I will take the fourth and final watch." Lightning spoke up. Michael carefully led the group back on the ground to look for shelter. "I think a spot on the beach would be best." Lightning said and Michael nodded in agreement.

Soon, nightfall beset on this mysterious land and Michael was taking the first watch. His sword was draped on his lap and his shield was ready to be used on his arm. His brown eyes stared intently at the fire burning from the wood that the group helped to collect. He then looked back at his sleeping wife and child. Lightning had her son wrapped up in her arms and Noel was sleeping soundly with his head rested on her bosom. Michael smiled at how protective his wife was over her son even in her sleep. He rubbed his head through his black, long hair and closed his eyes. He would do anything to get his family and friends off of this island. He couldn't help but have a nagging feeling in his gut about what the fal'cie said. His mind wondered back to the image of the terrifying fal'cie before them and the things he had said to them. Suddenly, a twig snapped nearby behind him and Michael sprang up with his sword intact. "Michael, it is me." Caius said with his hands up. Michael sighed a sigh of relief and lowered his sword. "It is time for your relief." Caius said gently. Michael simply nodded and stood up. Caius set his purple eyes on Michael as he studied his best friend actions. "It is worrying you even someone like you, huh?" Caius said to Michael. "Well, how can it not? I am more worried about my family." Michael looked over at his sleeping family. "I think we are all worried about our loved ones. Even I am worried. About them, Serah, Snow and even you, Michael." Caius said in a whisper. "Me?" Michael turned away from Caius. "You don't have to worry about me. I am fine." Michael said as he tried to make himself busy by looking out at the nearby ocean. The waves were calm, but they could destroy if they wanted to. Just like someone who was in their position. "Michael, you have made yourself the leader because it is all that you know. Even when we were kids, you always took the role of leader. But in this situation, can you really handle it?" Caius said in a concerned tone. Michael chuckled as he turned around and hugged Caius abruptly. "Thank you for your concern, this is why you are my best friend. Please, do not try to worry too much about me. If I was too die here I wouldn't mind, as long as my family is safe. Caius, if something was to happen to me please, take care of my wife and child." Michael said as he burned his burn, sad eyes into Caius'. Caius wanted to say something, but he simply nodded. Michael smiled and laid down next to his family. He put his arm around them without waking them. Caius said down next and stared out into the ocean.

Caius had a bad, gut feeling about tomorrow and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it just came back stronger and stronger. He then wondered if what Adam said was true. Will only one of them survive? And what secrets does this island hold? Everyone on Cocoon believed that Gran Pulse was hell on earth. You were lucky to escape this island without becoming a L'cie let alone to escape alive. Or maybe Gran Pulse isn't as bad as everyone thinks and a price has to be paid. Caius then looked at Michael with his family and he felt a tug at his heart strings. He wondered if Lightning thought about what they had so many years ago. Caius then set his eyes back on the ocean and let his thoughts about what happened nearly 10 years ago overtake him. Many Cocoon citizens was enjoying the fireworks festival and Lighting was one of them. She stared out at the fireworks lighting up the sky. She was dressed in a green dress that stopped right above the knees with black flats. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a green flower on the right side of her hair. A broad hand rested on his shoulder and she looked up to see Caius. He smiled as he handed her a soda and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you so much, Caius." Lightning said as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé and stared at the ring he had just given her that day. "This is the best birthday ever." She said as she kissed him passionately on his lips. "Yes, and my many more to come, my dear." Caius said as he caressed her soft check and kissed her softly on her cheek. Lightning blushed and tried to hide it in Caius' black shirt. Caius chuckled and lifted Lightning's head so her blue eyes met hers. "I love you, Lightning. You are the only woman for me so please let me love you forever." Caius said as he kissed her hand and then her lips. Lighting then smiled and nodded her head. Caius smiled at his flashback but then he was brought back to reality. Caius focused on the here and now and was careful not to let his mind wander again.

The next morning, Lightning and Michael went to collect food for the group. Caius had the job of entertaining Noel while Serah and Snow was collected items from the wreckage. Surprisingly, all their luggage and packaged food survived during the accident. Still, they could never have enough food. "We will have to ration this food carefully to make it last." Snow said to Serah as he picked up the bags and Serah picked up as much food as she could find. It was time like these that Snow was thankful for his muscles in situations like these. Over the years, Snow has learned to use his abnormal body to help in difficult situations. He turned his disadvantage into an advantage. Once Serah was done collecting the food, she then secretly started stuffing some in his pockets but Snow eventually caught her. "Serah? This is food is for everyone." Snow said as he put the luggage down and gently grabbed Serah by her wrist. "Don't steal from the people you care about, babe." He said with his blue, sea eyes burning with concern for his fiancé. "I need this food! I am starving! I am sick of eating fruit! Get away from me!" Serah said as she tried to get out of Snow's grip but he wouldn't let up. "Serah! Stop it! You have been acting strange ever since we became stranded here. You are not the only one dealing with this." Snow told her trying to keep his voice calm. Serah then stomped on his toe and tried to run away. Serah then ran straight into her older sister and both of them went tumbling down the shipwreck. Snow immediately jumped from the shipwreck and ran to the fallen sister's side along with Michael. In the distance, Caius heard what was happening and wanted to know what the commotion was all about. He then looked over and saw Noel happily collecting seashells from the ocean. "Uncle Caius! Look, this one is purple, just like you!" Noel said with an innocent smile then the smile vanished when his brown eyes wondered over the commotion further down the beach. Caius caught this and soon picked Noel up and took the purple seashell in his hand. "Oh, this is nice, Noel. Let's see if we can find some more shells like this one." He said with a smile. Noel quickly followed suit. He then decided to let Noel forget about the worries for a while longer.

Michael and Snow helped the sisters come to from their hard fall. When Lightning came to, she quickly grabbed Serah by her arm in anger. Lightning and Michael saw what was happening and quickly came to Snow's aid. Yeah, he hated the guy for being with her sister but she could not ignore the way her sister has been acting. "What has gotten into lately, Serah! If you need someone to vent your worries to we are right here! There is no need to act so selfish!" Lightning said to her sister. Serah glared at her sister and for a second Lightning thought that she saw her sister's pupils turn red with anger. This caused Lightning to gasp and let go of her sister. Serah then sprang to her feet and threw all the food at her sister. She then pushed her down. "Fine! Go ahead and take it and have me starve to death! We all are as good as dead anyway!" Serah stormed away from the group and back to the campsite. Snow then followed behind Serah calling her name. Lightning was still on the ground shocked by what she saw. Michael extended his hand to his wife but she didn't see it. "Lightning? Are you ok?" He asked as her picked her up. "Y-Yeah, just thinking, that's all." Lightning said as she cleared her throat and picked up the food her sister had thrown at her. Michael picked up the fruit and fish that they had already collected. "Michael?' Lightning said to her husband. Michael looked at his wife. "Did you see anything unusual about Serah?" She asked as they walked the food back to the campsite. "Besides the way she was acting. No, not really. Why?" He looked at his wife in a concerned manner. "No reason. Just asking." Once back to the campsite, the pair noticed Noel and Caius playing in the ocean, splashing each other with water. "Look at them, perfect pair." Michael said with a chuckle. "I am glad they have a relationship with each other." He said with a smile. Lightning only nodded and sat down at the campsite.

Soon, it was time for dinner. They group had cooked fish that Michael had caught, some sandwiches that was found in the wreckage, and some apples and pears Lightning had picked. "I think tomorrow, me, Caius and Snow should look for clues on how to get off this island. The fal'cie wants to play games then let's play also." Michael said in the mist of eating. "Playing games with the fal'cie is dangerous, Michael." Lightning said. "Yes, but it may be the only way to get off this island. In this world, the fal'cie rule everything, so if they want us to do something, we have to obey them." He said. "We are not their l'cie." Snow protested. "We do not have to play their games." He said. "We do if we want to ever return home." Caius said calmly. "I agree with Michael, we need to try something. There should be clues in the woods." Caius looked towards the scary-looking vast and never-ending trees and bushes. "But, what if.." Lightning began and then stopped herself. Michael smiled as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. We are all going to come back and get everyone safely off this island. Please, do not worry dear." Michael said with a smile as Lightning rested her head on his chest. Noel was too busy eating his sandwiches to take interest in the current manner. He was sure everything was going to be fine and didn't want to think otherwise. "Then it is settled." Michael spoke. "Tomorrow, we will begin searching for the answers. My only request is that the woman stay here. This is a man's job." Michael said. Lightning wanted to protest but understood where Michael was coming from. She simply nodded and then she yawned. She closed her eyes as she rested on her husband's shoulder and let sleep overtake her. She was very worried about tomorrow but knew that her husband was going to keep her safe.


End file.
